Persona 4name PHASE 1
by Ultimasamune
Summary: Cerita ini mengambil setting waktu setelah kejadian Persona 4 tahun 2011, umm... tentang karakter utama, adalah Ichijo Kou, kenapa? akan agan/aganwati sekalian tahu setelah ceritanya mendalam, selamat membaca, :D
1. Chapter 1

*Fanfic saya tentang Persona 4, dinamakan Persona 4name (baca: a name), mengambil sudut pandang cerita dari Kou Ichijo, kenapa? yah, itu akan kalian ketayhui di akhir cerita

*Disclaimer: all character originally by ATLUS, the story originally made by me and someone (you don't need to know), there will be some new character like the Ichijo's family or other and it's all named by me, there will be some spoiler if you haven't play the game, so, PLAY THE GAME FIRST! -regards-

-enjoy the story, i'll use my own country languange in this fanfic, if you see a text including "*" it means it was the narrator a.k.a me, example: -text-, get it? ok, then, enjoy ^-^d-

-oh yeah, i'll use a pairing in this story, of course it was decided by me, here it is:

Souji x Chie

Yosu x Yuki

Kanji x Naoto

Ted x Rise

Daisuke x Ai

gk suka? yah, ini pairing kesukaan saya, jd mohon dimaklumi, haha :D-

-Inaba, tahun 2012, akhir dari liburan musim dingin dimana siswa sekolah Yasogami memulai kehidupan yg baru setelah kenaikan kelas, namun kali ini kelas dibagi kembali, ada yg pisah, ada juga yg tetap atau malah dapat teman baru, kehidupan para siswa berlanjut sampai musim panas-

-kelas 3-3, kelas Kou, Daisuke *saya singkat jd Dai, dan Yosuke *saya singkat jd Yosu-

Kou: wew... kau sudah buat pr?

Yosu: pinjam donk, aku gk bisa ngerjain gara2 kerja di junes

Dai: haha, ternyata kau membantu keluargamu jg yosu?

Kou: ngomong2 Yuki dan Chie tetap sekelas y? enak sekali mereka...-.-

-wali kelas mereka pun masuk dan memberi pelajaran sampai pulang sekolah, namun para siswa disuruh berkumpul ubntuk mendengarkan pengumuman tentang liburan musim panas mereka yg akan dimulai 2 hari lagi, tentu saja para siswa menyambut gembira, namun kegembiraan itu langsung hilang saat mereka tahu kalau mereka diberi pekerjaan yg menumpuk-

-kediaman Ichijo-

Kou: aku pulang!

Ibu: *ibu ichijo, Kaname, saya singkat jd ibu saja* selamat datang Kou, mandilah, air panasnya sudah siap, habis itu pergilah makan,^^ -pergi k dapur-

Ayah: *ayah ichijo, Oujiro, saya singkat jd ayah* aku pulang, ayo Kou..

Kou: ayah duluan saja..

-Keluarga ichijo adl keluarga yg paling kaya di inaba dan Kou adalah anak angkatnya, karena ibu Kou tidak bisa membuat anak, maka dr itu, Kou di adopsi dr sebuah panti asuhan-

Ayah: *minum beer* fuuah..segarnya, aku dengar liburanmu lagi 2 hari Kou?

Kou: yeap, *makan*

Kakek: *kakek Kou, org yg menyuruh Oujiro untuk mengadopsi Kou* apa kau akan jalan2 dgn teman2mu Kou?

Nenek: *nenek Kou, org yg menentang Kou saat ia ikut ekstra basket* yah, nikmatilah liburanmu Kou, asal jgn melupakan pr mu saja,

Ibu: nenek, ceritain tentang kejutannya buat Kou ^^

Kou: ?

Kakek: besok saja...haha

-sekeluarga pun makan dan selesai setelahnya, para pembantu merapikan piring dgn ibu-

-esok paginya-

Kou: *yawn* *keluar kamar*

?: selamat pagi Kou, hari yg cerah utk sekolah y?

Kou: (._.)...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *suaranya menggema ke seluruh rumah*

Ibu: *dapur* owh, kayaknya mereka udah ketemu...

-ruang tamu, semuanya menceritakan yg sebenarnya-

Nenek: nah, perkenalkan, ini calon istrimu, Kaoru Higashi

Kaoru: salam kenal, Kou ^^

Kou: calon...apa? ==" ...aku mau sekolah...*pergi k kamar n pake baju sekolah*

Ibu: hmm, yah, Kaoru, bajumu jg sudah kami siapkan, berangkat bareng Kou saja, ngomong2, kau kls berapa?

Kaoru: aku kelas 2, jd aku adik kelasnya, haha...baiklah, aku jg harus siap2, permisi,*bow*pergi k kamar n pake baju*

-Kou jalan k sekolah dan seperti biasa bertemu dgn daisuke dan kali ini jg bertemu dgn yosuke-

Dai: yo, knapa kau?

Yosu: kyk orang lagi kebingungan...

Kou: sudahlah...gk usah dipikirin

-tiba2 dr kejauhan, Kaoru berlari sambil memanggil Kou-

Kaoru: KOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

Dai+Yosu: ?

Kou: ==lll...

Kaoru: phew...untunglah masih terkejar, nah ayo berangkat..^^

Dai+Yosu: siapa?

Kou: =="...ntar kuceritain...

-mereka pun berangkat, dikelas, Kou menceritakan semuanya-

Dai+Yosu: WHAAAAAAAAAATT?

-kelas 2-2, kelas Rise dan Naoto-

Kasiwagi: nah, perkenalkan, murid baru, namamu?

Kaoru: salam kenal, aku Kaoru Higashi, mohon bantuannya ^^

Kasiwagi: ok...umm, kau duduk dgn Rise, disana...

-Kaoru duduk ditempat Rise, temapt duduk yg pernah diduduki oleh Souji, mereka pun saling kenal dan pada saat istirahat mereka berkumpul di atap dgn Kou, dan yg lainnya-

Chie: ...

Yuki: ...

Nao: *Naoto saya singkat jd Nao* ...

Rise: ...

Kou: ...

Yosu: ...

Dai: ? ada apa?

Kaoru: salam kenal, aku Kaoru...^^

Semuanya: salam kenal juga...

Kou: ...

-Kou menceritakan semuanya dan tentu saja terkejut, tp mereka lebih mikirin liburan besok-

Chie: katanya Sou datang besok! XD

Yosu: sudah lama y...

Kanji: benar,

Dai: hey, kami juga ikut y, jemput dia besok...

Kou: liburan yg panjang, jd dia pasti lama disini..

Kaoru: aku, boleh ikut gk?

Chie: tentu saja

Yuki: silahkan, ^^

Nao: kami akan tunggu d stasiun jam 10, ok

-semuanya sepakat, dan pulang ke rumah masing2, esok harinya-

*saat dijalan mau k stasiun*

Chie: *hp bunyi* ah, halo, udah sampai? Baik, segera ksna! XD *langsung lari k stasiun*

Kou: ow, kyknya dia udah sampai, ayo

Daisuke: dia gx repot y?

Kou: yah, namanya jg kangen, hahaha-*tiba2 ad kupu2 biru lewat*ting* ng? *bruk* ugh...

Kanji: he-hey, senpai ad pa?

Yosu: ada pa?

Kou: *samar2 Kou ngliat pintu velvet dimana dia ngliat Igor msuk* ugh...*berdiri*

Daisuke: hey, kau gpp?

Kou: ...ah, iya, (apa td itu...?)

Yosu: apa kau perlu istirahat j?

Kou: tdk, maaf, ayo jalan,*mereka pun lanjut jalan k statsiun*

*sementara itu souji yg di stasiun*

Souji: td... Kuncinya bersinar... ? Tunggu dulu... *souji mendengar suara chie yg manggil dia*

Kaoru: kou?

Kou: hah? Gx kok, gpp..^^' (dlm hati: apa mksdnya dgn 'ngliat jg'?)*akhirnya sampai d stasiun*

Souji: hey!

Chie: kalian lama, ayo bntu angkat,*tiba2 ad mobil yg datang*

Dojima: hey, ayo ma-ng...ok, aku cma akan bwa brang2mu sja

Souji: dmna nana?

Dojima: ah, aku ingin kau jd kejutan bginya, hahaha

Souji: haha, ok*dojima pergi dgn membawa brang2 souji pake mobil*

Yosu: pdahal bru nyampe

Souji: gpp, lagian aku cpek dr td cma duduk d kereta, ^^*semuanya pun k rumah dojima dgn jalan kaki*

*sementara itu di penjara*

*ruang makan*

Adachi: apa td itu?

Ibu kantin: ini tambahan kubismu

Adachi: wow! Thanks +w+

*diperjalanan*

Kaoru: kou mau apa? aku belikan ^^ jgn bengong mulu dong

Kou: iya, aku gpp kok...haha :D

Daisuke: jgn paksain diri kou...

Kou: ah, iya,

*sampainya d kediaman Dojima*

Nana: ah! *lari meluk sou* slamat datang big bro! XD

Sou: halo, nana, kau sehat?

Nana: yeap!

Dojima: kau pasti cpek, istirahatlah dlu, kalian jg,

Everyone: baik, permisi,

*para cewe bantu nana nyiapin makanan dan para cowo bantu sou dikamar*

Kou: phew, slesai

Sou: thanks y,

Yosu: gx masalah,

Daisuke: anytime

Ted: boleh aku tdur dgn sensei? X3

Kanji: aneh2 saja kau ini...

Everyone: ahahahag ^0^

Kaoru: *ptong sayur2*

yuki: cpet bgt mtong na? kau bs?

Kaoru: sebagai calon istri Kou, aku harus bisa masak, haha :D

chie: oowwww must teach me XD

nao: udh biasa krn tinggal sendri kan?

nana: mau msak apa?

*dikamar sou*

Sou: ...

Yosu: ...

Kanji: *gulp*...

Teddie: +^+

Daisuke: =_=...

Kou: yosh! Aku menang lagi...

Everyone: yaaaaaahhh...

Kou: whahahahaha, aku memang hebat XD

*dapur*

Kaoru: biasa aja, ini goreng tahu, lallu msukkin rumput laut ke air mendidih. ini tumis bwang lalu msukkin daging na ^^

yuki: *catet2*

chie: daging na harum XD

nana: airnya mendidih X9

nao: nasi udh mtang ^^

rise: ehhh? ada brita bru XD

nana: big bro *ketok pintu* mkanan udh siap ^^

*di lt 1*

dojima: brita bru bkn berarti penjhat bru, hahahahah ^^ *smoke*

Kaoru: *nyiapin makanan di meja*

*para cowok turun*

Dojima: ayo silahkan, jgn malu2

Sou+kanji+yosu: (semoga bukan mystery food X yg k-2...==")

Daisuke+Kou+Ted: itadakimasu!*semuanya pun makan2*

*semuanya pun makan sampai selesai*

Kanji: phew, kenyang

Kou: aku sudah selesai,

Daisuke: wew.. Td enak, kalian hebat, pantas jd koki -w-d

Sou+Yosu: (mending jgn deh...==")

Ted: hey, k Junes yuk! XD

Dojima: kalian ajak nanako y, aku jg ad urusan d kantor

Sou: ok,

Nana: yay! XD

Ted: ayo! XD

*electronik departement*

Kaoru: *liattin mouse*

Kou: *ngliatin tv yg biasa dimasukin sou dkk.* nie tv udah dr kpan dsni y? Gx ad yg beli...

Daisuke: emang kau mau beli?

Kou: utk apa? Toh sudah ad tv d rmah.. Hmm, *nyentuh layar tvnya*

Sou dkk: ?

Kou: (-) yah, tetep gx bsa,...

Dai: haha, kau ini aneh2 saja...

Yosu: su-sudahlah, kita k tempat lain saja, haha ^^'

Kaoru: aku beli yg ini aja ^^ biasa tp kren. murah meriah lg X9 hbat yosuke senpai brang na lumayan lengkap. ada apa dengan tv bsar ini?

ada mslh?

Ted: *lari2 pake kostum* hey, kita main ksa-*kpleset yg buat Kou ngdorong Kaoru, Kaoru ngedorong Daisuke, n Daisuke dorong Yosu, n karena yosu, mereka masuk k dlm tv*

Kou+kaoru+daisuke+yosu: whaaa!

Sou dkk: uuwwwaaaa! Dx Teddy!

Ted: ma-maaf, gx sngaja, ayo kluarin, Kou, daisuke, ama Ru-chan

Chie: mereka gpp kan kalo dsna?

Ted: yah, dunia d dlm tv udah gx bahaya sih, tp mreka pasti kaget kalo tau mreka ad d dlm tv...wlopun pemandangannya kyk bukit...

-Phase 1 End-

-bagaimana kelanjutannya? kita tunggu saja nanti... kapan? gk tau dah, wkwkwkwk *plak* yah, segitu saja dulu, maaf ada pake bahasa yg singkat a.k.a soalnya d edit pake hp jg, kalo ada yg gk bisa dibaca, tanyakan saja, ok? mohon cendol...eh, commentnya ya Gan! :D, oia, untuk image Kaoru, akan saya gambar nanti, so, tunggu saja!-


	2. Chapter 2

Baca dulu: .?saved&¬e_id=438885336454%EF%BB%BF

.?saved&¬e_id=438885336454%EF%BB%BF

*tv world*

Kaoru: pinggangku skit... *clingak clinguk* ... '.'a wow...pemandangannya indah..

Yosu: ugh...ah! (pemandangannya emang gx kyk yg dlu, tp...) kalian baik2 sa- =="...Kaoru, mending berdiri dlu deh..

Daisuke: aduh, kpala ku...ng? *ngliat muka Kou yg didudukin kaoru* =_="

Kaoru: aku pernah mimpi deh... aku pernah ke tempat ini jg .a apa hanya prasaanku? tp aku gk mungkin slah ato lupa...

Daisuke: umm...Kaoru, (-) *nunjuk Kou yg hampir kehabisan nafas*

Kaoru: ng? uuwwaaaa...s-sory, Kou gk apa2?

Kou: =.=...phew, td rasanya aku ngliat sungai styx...

Daisuke: ini dimana? Pemandangannya bgus, kyk... Diluar negeri

Yosu: ehehehe...^^"a

*ted n yg lain datang*

Sou: kalian gpp?

Chie: phew, untunglah...

Nana: wah, pemandangannya indah y, :D

Ted: yeap! Hebat kan! XD *dijitak rise*

Rise: cpat minta maaf..

Ted: ma-maaf, ok biar kukeluarin kalian, ng? *nepuk2 kaki* GX BISAAA! DDDX

Sou dkk: WHAAATT!

Kaoru: gk bs keluar? ya... yawdah diem aja ^^

Kou: jah...=="...*ting* *kpala kou tiba sakit seperti td* agh!

Sou: ko-ng? Kunci velvet? *kunci velvet bersinar*

Ted: huh? G-gx mungkin! *sedikit demi sedikit muncul kabut* Kabut!

Sou dkk: !

Kaoru: K-Kou? *Kaoru juga sama* aagghh... kenapa... kepalaku...

Kou: ugh...

Daisuke: kou! ? Arrgghh!

Yosu: daisuke jg!

Yuki: ada apa sbnarnya ini?

Ted: apa karna ada manusia yg msuk lgi...*tiba2 dr blakang Kou n Daisuke muncul asap hitam*

Sou: no...way... Semuanya hati2 !

Nao: nana-chan, kemarilah!

Nana: *menghampiri nao*

*shadow Kou dan Daisuke pun muncul*

: ...

Kou: *ngliat k blakang dgn nafas tersenga2* si-siapa...*pant* *pant*

Daisuke: ugh...*ngliat k blakang*

Kaoru: ? ke-kenapa aku...?

+: khukhukhukhu...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

: sekarang... hehehe...

: ...*liat ke arah Kou* hmph...jgn lupa, jgn terlambat.

: *liat Daisuke* jgn lama2 jg, aku gk suka nunggu...

Kaoru: *mengerutkan alis*

Kou: ugh...

Sou dkk: ...

Ted: ah, udah bisa, *portal tv terbuka* ayo cpat kluar*semuanya pun keluar dr tv world*

Para Shadow: ...khukhukhukhu...

*di junes food court*

*ted menceritakan semuanya pda Kou, Daisuke, n Kaoru, lalu semuanya diam tanpa kata*

Kou+Dai: maaf, mungkin kami yg salah...

Kaoru: ...ukh..*nundukin kepla*

Ted: tdk2 td kan aku yg slah karna gx sngaja,

Sou: iya, lagipula kalian selamat saja sudah untung (dan kyknya aku hrus periksa tempat velvet door)

Nao: tp, kenapa bisa...?

Yosu: su-sudahlah, nanti saja dipikirkan, skarang ayo minum dlu

Kou: mending kita pulang dulu, ayo, Kaoru..

Kaoru: ...uhm, iya...

Daisuke: hhh...kyk hri ini aku mau istirahat dlu, aku hubungi kalian nanti...bye

Sou dkk: bye...

*kou pergi dgn Kaoru n daisuke jln k rumahnya*

Kaoru: *bgtu sampe rumah, langsung kunci diri di kmar*

Ibu: ada apa Kou?

Kou: ah, gk... maaf bu, aku mau berendam dulu...*pergi k onsen*

*keluarga Kou juga mempunyai sebuah onsen kecil dirumahnya*

Kou: *selesai berendam, hp dikamar Kou bunyi* ng? halo...owh, Sou...hmm?

*keesokan pagi*

nenek: *ketok pintu kmar Kaoru* udh jam 8, prempuan gk blh bangun siang2 ^^

*seorang pelayan datang*

playan: td nona kaoru udh keluar dr jam 5 pagi td ^^

nenek: apa?

Ibu: kyknya Kou jg pergi pagi2 td

*di junes food court*

*sou menjelaskan lebih detail tentang shadow dan dunia tv yg pernah mereka jelajahi selama ini*

Daisuke: jd gtu...

Kou: berat jg... Baik, kami jg ikut bertarung,

Kaoru: jd, selama ini kalian sudah menyelamatkan inaba dr kabut tebal y..

Kanji: begitulah...

Yosu: sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu ikut...

Dai: tidak apa2, lagipula, mereka muncul karena kami juga..

Kou: benar, kami akan ikut bertarung semampu kami...

Kaoru: umm... kita hanya perlu senjata saja y...

Chie: baik, pertama-tama, ok deidara weapon shop!

Kou: kalo gtu ayo, lekas

*deidara weapon shop*

Deidara: wah wah... Udah lama gx ksni, silahkan, pilihlah, ini hasil seniku yg terbaru

Kou: ...hmm.. Enaknya apa y?

Daisuke: ok, aku pilih tombak ini,

Kou: tombak y, aku panah saja...

Deidara: wah, nak Kou juga kesini, ada apa gerangan?

Kou: haha iya, oia...kalo gitu boleh aku minta tolong...*bisik k paman deidara*

Deidara: ah, kebetulan, iya memang ada...*pergi nyari sesuatu d dalam* nah, ini dia...silahkan...*ngasi panah yg bentuknya agak besar*

Kaoru: hmm... aku pilih katana ini saja...*ngambil pedang samurai yg agak kecil tp lebih lebar dr pd samurai biasa*

Kou: *berpose memanah* ok, thanks paman deidara

Sou dkk: *heran melihat Kou dan yg lainnya*

Sou: ok, apa semua sudah siap?

Yosu: *bisik k kou+dai+kaoru* mending kalian sembunyikan, nanti polisi yg lewat curiga

Kou: gx perlu, kakek ku seorang pemanah

Daisuke: ayahku jg seorang kolektor, jd gpp,

Kaoru: aku ikut kou aja ^^ gampang XD

ted: cpat kita pergi! *excited*

Yosu: owh...=.=a

*semua pun cepat2 pergi k junes sambil membawa perlengkapan yg diperlukan*

*dunia TV*

Everyone: Whaaaa? kenapa jd Laut?

*semua terkejut melihat laut yg ada d dalam tv*

Ted: Liat, disana ada pulau!*semuanya melihat sebuah pulau yg berbentuk kepala Oni*

Kou: jd kyk kisah si momotaro y? =.=...

*lalu ada teriakan seorang wbita dtang dr arah pulau*

?: Tolonglah, siapa saja!

everyone: =="...

Daisuke: jd inget kisah kesatria kecil yg nyelametin seorang putri dr kawanan raksasa...=w=a

Kanji: masalahnya sekarang... KITA NAIK APA KESANA?

*tiba2 ad gempa*

Kanji: WHAaaa-?

*muncullah seekor naga dr tengah laut*

everyone: EEEMMMAAAAKKK! DX

Kaoru: berpkirlah para senpai! stidaknya kan kalian punya persona! gunakan dong! apalagi leader na! emergency exit tau!

Chie: o-owh, iy, Go! Suzuka-Gongen! *praang*

Kanji: crush them Rokuten-Maoh!

Nao: Go! Yamato-Takeru!

Sou: Izanagiiiiii ! *ngeluarin Izanagi-no-Okami*

Rise: biar aku bantu men-scan kelemahannya, help me, Kanzeon!

Yuki: Go! Amaterasu!

Yosu: Go! Susano-O!

Ted: Go go go! Kamui !

*Kou, Daisuke, kaoru tercengang melihat persona2 Sou dkk*

*sang naga menangkis dgn mudah*

Sou dkk: WHAT?

*sang naga membalikkan badan dan mendaratkan ekornya k pulau tempat Sou dkk berdiri dan menjadikan dirinya seperti jembatan*

Sou dkk: (._.)...

Kou+Daisuke: =="...mungkin maksudnya dia jadi jembatan kali

Kaoru: berarti dia jd tman? ato sengaja act tman ntar di tengah jln kt ditenggelemin...?

Daisuke: *tanpa pikir panjang langsung naik k ekor naga* ayo...

Everyone: WWOOIII! DX

Kou: ya udahlah, kita langsung sebrang j...ayo, Kaoru *ngulurin tangan*

Kaoru: eh? *langsung pegang tangan Kou* ternyata Kou perhatian, XD

Kou: =="...uh, yea, terserah...

Everyone: ciiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee...

Kou: =="...c-cerewet! udah ayo jalan...

*semuanya pun menempuh jalan panjang menuju pulau*

Kaoru: *masih megang tangan Kou*

Kou: =="...mau ampe kapan megangnya?

Kaoru: ampe puas! XDXD

Everyone: cciiiiiiiiiieeeeee...

Kou: jah...terserahlah, =="

*sesampainya di pulau oni*

*semuanya tepar*

Chie: lapar...

Yosu: air...haus...

Sou: *pant* siapa yg ngira ni pulau jarak kilometeran...hhhh

Ted: ayo, kita udah sampai, tinggal masuk...

Kou: gk apa, Kaoru?

Kaoru: hhh...hhh...iya, gk apa2... kan ada Kou ^^

Daisuke: hah...hah...ayo, berangkat =_=

*semuanya pun masuk ke dalam pulau, dan masuk k dalam sebuah tempat yg seperti istana jaman jepang dulu*

Kanji: besar dan luas y...

Sou: hmm... ayo,

Rise: hati2 senpai, ada beberapa shadow disini...

Ted: huh? gk mungkin... tp, kenapa bisa?

Nao: sebaiknya kita jelajahi saja dulu...

*dalam perjalanan, mereka melawan berbagai shadow dan akhirnya sampai d tempat shadow Kou dan Daisuke tp, blum sampe tempat shadownya Kaoru*

: selamat datang

: hehehehe...

kou+daisuke: ...

Kaoru: *celingak celinguk* shadowku...gk ada y...?

: kalau dia, sedang menunggu di tempat lain...

: kalian harus lewati kami dulu...

Rise: ugh...

Yosu: cih...

: hmph payah...

Kou: apa?

: tidak berguna, aku yg selalu menyusahkan kou

Dai: ?

: dan aku yg selalu disusahkan oleh Daisuke

Kou: diam...kau

Daisuke: ugh...kau...

: aku tidak bisa apa2 tanpa Kou...

: aku... untuk apa aku hidup...

Kou: huh?

: orang tua asliku meninggalkanku begitu saja...

Kaoru: Kou...

: knapa aku hanya bisa diperbudak oleh dia... dia populer dikalangan cewe, kenapa aku tidak

Kou: d-diam! siapa kalian!

Dai: yeah! cepat lepas topeng itu dan tunjukan wajah aslimu!

: khu...khukhukhukhu...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...siapa aku? tentu saja aku adalah kau...Kou Ichijo...*grin*

: hahahaha... topeng atau bukan, aku tetap tau, apa yg selama ini kau pikirkan...

+: karena aku adalah kau!

Kou+Daisuke: ugh... kau..

Yosu: bagaimana.. Sou?

Teddy: biarkan saja... *dngan muka serius*

Everyone: ted...

sou: benar... kita tetap bertarung seperti biasa saja

Kou+Dai: Aku tidak pernah seperti itu!

*shadow Kou dan Daisuke berubah wujud*

*pertarungan pun berlanjut dgn bantuan Sou dkk*

Rise: Kaoru! ayo, bantu yg lainnya!

-Phase 2 end-

-yoyoyo, masih mau tahu lanjutannya? yah, itu nanti y, otak sedang mumet, wkwkwkwkwk, lanjutannya akan lebih seru, semoga kalian senang membacanya, thanks for reading :D-

-sebenarnya ada gambar shadow Kou dan Daisuke, juga image dr Kaoru Higashi, tp di FB saya: ultima_ albumnya bisa diliat oleh siapa saja :D

well, bye! 


End file.
